


In your Embrace

by purpleswans



Series: Jerza Week 2016 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jerza Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleswans/pseuds/purpleswans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jerza Week 2016 Day 1. </p>
<p>It was the strangest of circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Yo peeps! Yes, I am late. Yes, this is short. Yes, it probably isn't that great. In my defense, I wasn't aware that it was Jerza Week and had a bunch of stuff to deal with recently. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

"Jellal, is that really you?"

"Erza? What are you doing here?"

It was the strangest of circumstances. She was on the way to a dangerous S-class quest she had asked to do alone. He had left his guildmates at there hideout so he could scout the next dark guild they would need to destroy. It was a chance meeting in the clearing of a forest, but that was the way fate led them that day.

They wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Erza... You look well."

Her face turned the color of her hair. "So do you, Jellal."

Jellal smiled. "I'm glad."

Erza started crossing the distance between them. "Are you just passing through here?"

He nodded. "There's a dark guild nearby. We need to get more information about them before attacking."

"Hm" Erza mused. "Maybe they're connected to that demon I'm being hired to fight."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case." Jellal affirmed.

Erza stopped a few inches from him. The silence between them was deafening..

"Jellal... Would it be selfish of me... to ask you for something?"

"You only have to ask." Jellal replied.

"Would you please... hold me? Just for a moment."

Suddenly, Erza's entire world was Jellal. His strong arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Her face was pressed up against his chest. When she clenched her hands, she was grabbing the folds of his clothes. Time seemed to stop within this world that just consisted of her and Jellal.

His voice whispered in her ear, "Only for a moment."

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read, Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!


End file.
